


[带卡]Xocalatl

by Favilla123



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Favilla123/pseuds/Favilla123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>哭包攻，巧克力play</p>
            </blockquote>





	[带卡]Xocalatl

新年的时候，那些同期们让卡卡西把带土也给带出来。  
之前在宇智波家族内部的新年晚宴时，带土已经被视作异端灌了好多的酒。卡卡西和他原本是一起在宇智波家族驻地过新年的，结果在这边刚刚吃到一半就被那些已经结束了家里的聚会的同期给喊了出来。  
由于个别人不愿意动手的缘故——如斑和佐助，宇智波家开饭时间比起别家要晚上一些。当卡卡西被凯在大门口呼唤的时候，他为难地看了看斑，稳坐上席的老祖宗说：“你要去可以，把这废物留下就行了。”  
旁边的鸣人忙着从初代筷下给佐助抢吃的，佐助忙着吃，都没有发表意见。  
无视掉带土一脸混合着「求拯救！」+「你敢和凯走我就干死你！」的复杂表情，卡卡西果断的逃离了这个水生火热的地域。  
等他到了约定的酒馆，大家都已经坐在那里喝上了。他被拉到席间坐着，以迟到的名义被人强迫着喝了一圈之后，说什么都不肯再喝了。  
卡卡西一边捂着自己的面罩一边笑着推脱：“不行不行，真的不能再喝了……带土今天晚上一定会喝醉的，我还要照顾他呢。”  
红把杯子往桌子上重重一放：“那你把他叫过来，我要报复他。”  
卡卡西把手放到桌上，一脸正色地问：“那你报复的手段能幼稚点不？”  
红往旁边一歪，靠在红豆身上想了想，说：“可以，你快去把他叫过来，我们也很久没一起聚过了。”

当卡卡西再到达宇智波大宅的时候，这边还没吃完，但是带土已经处于半醉的状态了。虽然脸还是白的，但视线已经有点对不上焦的感觉了，见卡卡西又回来了，还把头扭到一边去：“你还回来干嘛，我不想见你。反正你又不认识我。”  
卡卡西没理他，直接对斑说：“斑大人，我们当时一起上忍校的同伴们想要见见带土，我能带他先走吗？”  
斑还没回话，带土就说：“我不和你去，我和你不熟。你要是把我卖了怎么办。”  
佐助在百忙之中抽空抬头冷冷地「哼」了一声展示了一下同族爱，然后又低头对碗中迅速多起来的食物展开战斗。  
斑挑了下眉，旁边的柱间又给他夹了一筷子寿喜烧，于是便没理会带土和佐助，对卡卡西说：“哦，那你把他带走吧，这几天别让我看见他。”  
带土摇摇晃晃的站了起来，一边自己往外走一边嘟囔：“臭老头子……说得好像我多想看到你似的……”  
然后他就被一个碗砸得面朝地板栽了下去。卡卡西趁他的鼻梁还没和木头达成一次激烈的接触，就留下一句「改日拜访」把他家的精分打横抱着给捞出了宅子。

带土在他怀里倒也没什么闹腾，等出了大门才挣扎着要下来，“你这太慢了……哪个地方，看你带土哥哥「咻」的就到了。”  
“……”卡卡西确定他已经醉得差不多了，不过既然红发话了，带土对于阿斯玛的死又确实难辞其咎，如果想要在木叶好好生活下去的话总要有这么一出。他拉住带土的手说：“就一乐隔壁的那个。”  
然后他们就「咻」的一下到了一乐。  
他没松开手，就直接这么把带土给拉到了酒馆里面。气氛并没有骤然冷下来，凯看到他们过来了倒是招呼了一声：“这边这边！”  
等他们坐稳了之后，红喊了一声：“带土。”  
带土二话没说先灌了一杯酒下去，然后才说：“对不起，我们迟到了。”  
红豆用力地搂了一下红，然后红就冲着带土表情有点复杂地笑了笑：“……那就罚你喝到难受得不能更难受吧……以后和卡卡西要好好的啊。”  
卡卡西依然没有放开的右手轻轻捏了下带土的左手。他慢慢收紧手指，握住了那只带着半指手套的温暖的手，声音有些闷堵地回答道：“好。”

也弄不清楚同期们究竟是怀着报复战犯还是欢迎失而复得的同伴的心理，又或者二者皆有，除了卡卡西之外，所有人都在不停的的给带土敬酒。除了大和和凯只是随了一波意思一下之外，其他人都灌了他和自己不止两杯。卡卡西试图替他喝，也被带土拦下把酒杯拿了过去。  
期间带土被卡卡西搀着离席去吐了一次，回来之后继续整杯整杯地喝。  
等到酒馆零点打烊的时候，一群人才都醉醺醺地离开。带土实在醉得一点意识都没有，表情痛苦地皱着眉头，嘴里也听不清楚一直在哼哼唧唧什么，而且喝醉了的人死沉死沉的，便喊了没喝多少的大和帮忙一起把他扶回家。

走在路上，大和迟疑着问卡卡西：“前辈，我能问你一个问题吗？”  
卡卡西笑眯眯地扛着带土一边的胳膊，声音轻松：“什么？”  
大和问他：“……就算发生了这么多事情，前辈这样和他在一起，也仍然觉得开心吗？”  
“……怎么说呢。现在能够这样和他在一起，就觉得那么多的痛苦都是值得的了。就算他做了那么多不好的事情，他也依然是我的英雄宇智波带土啊。”  
“既然前辈这样确定的话，那我们也就放心了。我们所有人，都非常希望前辈能够得到幸福，即使是和宇智波先生在一起。”

大和在把他们送到家之后就离开了。卡卡西费力地把带土给放到床上，然后去绞了热毛巾去给他擦脸擦手。他把带土身上穿的宇智波家族人惯穿的黑色高领上衣给脱了下来，顺着脖子一路擦到下腹，然后一只肤色不太一样的手就抓住了他拿毛巾的手腕。  
他抬起头发现带土已经醒了，因为之前已经出过酒，所以大概是现在是清醒点了。他试探着叫了声：“带土？”  
带土躺在那里一脸苦大仇深地看着他，卡卡西有点受不了，就拿手把他眼睛盖住了。没想到本来以为已经应该是清醒了的人马上就把他手扒到了一边，然后呲牙裂嘴地冲他做了个鬼脸。

带土躺在那里看着他，表情非常严肃：“卡卡西，我想上你。”  
卡卡西重新给他擦了擦脸，然后摸摸他的头，“睡你的觉，喝醉酒了还上什么啊，想上什么时候不给你上了。”  
带土推开他，满脸苦大仇深：“不行，这日子过不下去了。你怎么这么坏，我现在想上一下你都不给我上，等我老了想吃个糖你是不是都不给我吃。你肯定不是真的卡卡西。”他想了想，突然又眼泪汪汪了起来：“不对，你是笨卡卡啊……你是不是不要我了……你不要我了那我自己走，绝对不给忍联添一点麻烦。”  
卡卡西不知道自己是被他那句「等我老了」或者担心自己不要他的小情绪给戳中了神经，还是实在再无力应对他的神经病一般的逻辑思维能力，只能一边脱衣服一边安抚他：“行行，给你上给你上……既然醒了就自己去洗澡，洗干净了想怎么上都随你行不？”  
于是带土马上就不哭了：“好，那我们去洗澡。”

卡卡西直到坐在浴缸里面之后才发现不太对。他是答应了带土要做的，但他根本没说在浴室做，他也根本不想在浴室做。  
首先这样完全洗不干净，其次……在这里不管什么用姿势做都又累又难受。  
可是现在他已经坐在带土身上了，背后的龙头「哗哗」地放着热水，莲蓬头也不断把温热的水从头顶淋下来。热气不断熏蒸，透过眼中的弥漫的水雾，还有空气里蒸腾翻滚的。腰部以下在热水中泡得酸软，带土埋在胸前不断啃咬的动作激得他上身也软绵绵的，只能无力地揽着他的脖子伏在他身上。就算喝醉酒的人动作没轻没重弄得有点疼，也提不起推开他的念头。  
不，说不定我根本就是喜欢这样的疼痛。  
卡卡西晕晕乎乎地这么想。由于十八年的怀念与悔恨太过漫长，至今他都没有多少带土仍活着并和自己在一起的实感。正是因为如此，他才会主动和带土上床，也在这方面对对方格外纵容。  
在被亲吻，被拥抱，被填满的时候才能够真真切切得感受到他就在身边，就连身体上留下的痕迹和疼痛，也在分开的时候成为了存在的证明和心灵的慰籍。  
他把自己的身体送到带土的手掌和唇齿下，手指插进那头被水打湿后一点也不扎手的黑发：“给我更多些……带土……”

带土很有兴致地把面前那片透着粉红的白皙皮肤弄得红迹斑斑，从胸口蔓延到锁骨脖颈，他甚至举着卡卡西的手腕在上面吸吮出一块块的瘀痕。  
完全不能够指望醉酒的人会费什么心思去做前戏。在带土借着水的润滑捅进那个被泡得有些放松的穴口时，卡卡西本来已经完全挺直起来了的性器差点又软了下去。他抵在带土耳边呻吟，声音像是从嗓子里艰涩地挤出来的一样，听起来既痛苦又撩人，忍不住再恶劣一点以便多听听这样美好的声音。  
“卡卡西……卡卡西……你里面好舒服啊……”带土使劲把自己全部塞进去之后就懒得动了，右手环着卡卡西紧实的腰，左手顺着他的脊柱就滑了下去，手指迟钝地在结合之处抚摸。那个身体正中央的地方被撑得满满的，几乎不能再容纳一个头发丝的体积，皮肉顺着进入的力道被挤压得凹进去，带土的中指在那里游移，整个手掌差不多就包裹住半边并不丰润的臀部。  
卡卡西的喘息断断续续的，距离这么近，就算是打得皮肤稍稍都有些疼的水声都无法盖住。虽然那一下很疼，但是习惯了对方尺寸和做爱方式的身体却很快地适应过来，卡卡西尝试着收紧了肌肉，然后咬着带土的耳廓吐息：“你……动一动。”  
带土动了动腰，巨大的镶在体内的楔子随着他的动作被扯出又抵入，强烈地昭示着其存在感，腰肢以下的地方都被饱胀酸麻的感觉所占据，连脚掌都快要有抽筋的错觉，卡卡西觉得自己几乎能够在小腹上指出那玩意捅到了什么地方。  
而带土似乎是被指尖所接触到的被拉出撑开的皮肤的光滑感迷惑，动作既缓慢又深入，手指也不懈地跟随着那层薄薄的遍布着末梢神经的皮肉。  
他这种行为简直就是用羽毛挠痒，卡卡西忍无可忍地自己动了起来。没有办法用腿撑起身体上下移动，只能不断收缩腔体和扭动腰肢，不知什么时候已经放满了的水被这样激烈的动作摇晃得涌出浴缸，一波波地打击着地面。  
带土一手捧着他的腰使劲往自己的武器上压，另一只皮肤粗糙的则抚慰着那个同样挺立着的男性性征。他顺从地仰着头和扯着他后脑勺头发的卡卡西接吻，热烫的手上沾满了不同于清爽的水的滑腻的液体。

两人的津液从带土的嘴角滑下来，他的舌头又趾高气扬地在卡卡西嘴里转了一圈之后收回来，啧啧嘴嘟嘟囔囔：“……你是甜的呢。”  
卡卡西居高临下舔舔他的嘴角：“虽然有点臭，但你也是甜的啊。”  
带土不开心地把头在他颈边蹭了蹭，环住他的腰不动了：“你骗人，我明明是苦的。”  
“我又不怕苦……就算是苦的，黑巧克力也依然美味啊。”  
带土昏头昏脑地有点没想明白他究竟在说什么，他咬着卡卡西的锁骨含糊地说：“……我想吃巧克力。”  
卡卡西拍拍他的背：“那我们到床上去，回房间给你拿。”  
他扶着浴缸的边沿慢慢站起身，被粗大物体完全撑开过的甬道并不能完全合拢，并不是很烫的热水稍稍涌进一些到那个敏感的地方，把他激得颤抖了一下。  
带土看着那两条细长的大白腿从自己眼前晃了过去，便也摇摇晃晃地往起站，脚下不小心一滑就撞上了莲蓬头的出水阀，被兜头浇了一捧凉冰冰的水，整个人彻底清醒了。他一边往外爬着接过卡卡西递给他的毛巾一边抱怨：“……这设计也太不人道了。”

卡卡西稍微把身上擦了一下就光着身子出了浴室。带土虽然被淋了一身的凉水，但由于酒喝得多，刚刚又泡得特别舒服，不仅没觉得冷，反倒还有点「三温暖」的酥爽。他出了浴室看见卡卡西正弯着细窄的腰从柜子里抽出个盒子，带土接过扔给他的铁皮盒问：“这什么东西？”  
卡卡西扔完就躺床上了：“巧克力。你吃牛奶的，黑巧克力留给我啊。”  
带土挑了块黑的塞进嘴里，舌尖化开稍微带点酸味的苦涩，他皱着眉毛把盒子往床头一搁：“黑巧克力哪里好吃了。在你心中我就这味啊。”  
卡卡西扯住他胳膊把带土拉了下来吻住他，用舌尖把巧克力块往自己这边勾：“你不乐意吃就给我。”  
两个人的舌头搅来搅去，最后巧克力化完了都糊了一嘴黑，带土一边嫌弃一边还和他牙磕牙：“就不给你吃黑巧克力……这盒今天征用了，晚点我给你买白巧克力。”  
“……”  
“你说你吃咸的那好歹是个人口味，吃苦的那是什么怪癖？”  
卡卡西抱着他的脖子，说话的时候嘴唇就在对方的上面磨来磨去去，他用膝盖蹭蹭带土的腰：“……别因为自己是个甜党就嫌弃其他一切口味，连辣党都会哭给你看的。”  
“啧。”带土按着他的腿把他翻了个身，啃着卡卡西的后颈把他的腰给提了起来：“反正巧克力是不让你吃苦的了。自己不许买，别人送的更不许要。义理巧克力也不能收！”  
卡卡西被他压在背上，面朝内侧只能够看到没拉上窗帘的窗子，他看不见带土有什么动作，只能够听到窸窸窣窣的似乎是锡纸被剥开的声音，然后一块凉凉的硬硬的东西就抵在了他身后。  
带土在他耳边低声笑道：“专门给你挑的哦，爱心形状的❤️。”  
卡卡西有点说不出话，虽然觉得羞耻透了但又实在无法去反抗带土的作为。只是小小的恶趣味而已，根本没有必要为这个去败坏兴致惹他生气。  
他一声不吭地放松了身体方便带土把那个巧克力块塞进去。带土的手热乎乎的，动作温柔地安抚他的阴茎，尽管他这么顺从，身后的那个男人却依然用他那低哑的声音喋喋不休地抱怨着：  
“是黑巧克力哦。这么苦的东西一定要让你留下心理阴影再也不想去吃啦……把剩下的都塞进去好不好？”  
“……我这么做你都不生气的吗？真厉害……全部吃进去了啊……”  
身体都被塞满了。  
棱角分明的硬块撑出的空隙，在黏膜的包裹下渐渐被融化的巧克力酱侵占，融化得最厉害就是那些突出的部分。那样浓稠的深黑的液体充斥着身体的内部快要流出来了。  
但是带土在哭什么呢。

那样抽抽嗒嗒的把眼泪落到背上，仍带着体温的水珠就这样烫着被冰凉的空气同化的皮肤。  
卡卡西说：“这样的我，一定很丑陋吧。”  
带土哭着把自己塞进他的身体，一边狠命向着自己所熟悉的地方冲撞一边反驳他：“我比你丑多了！”  
“为什么要这样对待我？已经说过无论如何也一定会永远都在你身边的，不开心不想要的话为什么不拒绝不反抗呢？”  
卡卡西抓着身下的床单，喘息着回应他的质问：“……因为……呃……我爱你啊……”  
“难道你就认为我不爱你吗？！爱明明就是付出与索求，你一直都在付出……向我索求啊！不告诉我的话，我也只能够把自己猜测的东西全部塞给你啊！”  
“虽然身体上留下我给的痕迹我也很开心没错，如果是疼痛的话，你想要我会给你，但我也是会心疼的……你为什么就这样坚信我不爱你呢？”  
眼眶里面热热的，这次并不是那个曾有带土暂住过的眼睛在流泪：“……我没有觉得你不爱我……那只是……那是我爱你的方式啊……”  
带土停下动作伏在他背上哭着：“那也是我爱你的方式啊……你只要接受不就好了吗？”  
卡卡西努力的转过头，抓住带土撑在他身边的手：“改口味也是需要适应期的。给我一点时间吧，带土。”

第二天，睡醒的两人谁也不愿意去碰那个沾满黑色白色痕迹的床单。然后带土一个毫火球把它人道销毁了。  
卡卡西后来把带土给他的牛奶巧克力、果仁巧克力、白巧克力、酒心巧克力什么的统统送给了鸣人。  
对着金发蓝眼的弟子兴奋的感谢和带土的大黑脸，卡卡西干脆的无视掉了带土的抗议。  
“怎么说呢……这辈子都不想吃巧克力了。”

 

end

xocolatl 意为「苦水」，算是巧克力的雏型。


End file.
